Save Danny
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Information on Danny if you needhelp for stories in speech form!


So I wrote this for class as an essay but she told me it's a speech. SO read it please. I can't beleieve she made me redo the ENTIRE thing in ONE night... ugh I just started high school! OMG I'm 14 in 9th grade like Danny!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Save Danny.<strong>_

First I'd like to talk about your ideal television show. Are you interested about young love, action pack fighting and teenage drama? Maybe you're into the supernatural and mythical creatures. Are you into family bonding? How about family rebellious daughters? Are you into gothic vegetarians? Do you like meat-obess boys, who gets slap because of his bad flirting skills? What about cocky boys and blushing Goths? If you said yes to any of these you may want to watch Danny Phantom

Have you ever heard the name? Danny _Phantom_, Phantom is and means ghost. Let me explain a bit of the show. The main star is Danny Fenton, the shy, sweet, harmless fourteen year old. Danny is turn into a halfa, meaning half ghost half human. How did he get his ghost powers? Maddie and Jack Fenton, his parents, occupation is professional ghost hunters; to study ectoplasmic blood, they built a Ghost Zone. The time being they gave up on making the portable to the Ghost Zone because the machine wouldn't turn on. Jack, not being the sharpest tool in the shed, put the 'ON' button inside. Danny's best friend Samantha Manson, you better call her Sam, the gothic princess because she's rich, convince him to go into the portable, where he accidently press the on button and his molecules were rearranged. Now his raven black hair is now white as snow and blue eyes a glowing green. That gave birth to Danny Phantom.

You know probably voice behind Danny; David Kaufman. The voice of Maggie's brother in _Aldrin Marty Mcfy, _Micheal J. Fox on _Back to the future: The animated series,_ he also played on Animaniacs, Boston Legal, The Closer, ER, Stargate SG-1, The West Wing, CSI Crime Scene Investigation, Touch by an Angel; Citizen Baines, Step by step, he even did Star Wars: the clone Wars and the voice of Jiminy Cricket on Pinocchio.

Next Grey DeLisle; the name the entire world should now! She plays the voice of Sam Manson on Danny Phantom. Ms. DeLisle also is: Vicky and Tootie on Fairly Odd Parents, the voice of Princess Azula in Avater The Last Airbender, Mandy in The Grim Adventers of Billy and Mandy, Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated, Riley Daring in The Replacements, Kitty Katswell on T.U.F.F Puppy and much much more!

The last on in the trio: Rickey D'Shon Collins. The voice of Tucker Foley on Danny Phantom (DP). He's also known forVince Lasalle on Recess, and lastly Eric Ovens on Wayside. Even though he has the shortest list, all the shows were and are hits.

Now that you've read the actors/actress what do you think now? What about the action? Very episode has a fight scene! Like comic books when he throws a punch animated words or onomatopoeia such as "Pow, Bang, Punch, and Blast". They show flashes of the fight that great for anyone into action. He fights with over 14 ghosts in the episodes. You wouldn't be able to find another great fight scene in the world! Though I prefer romance.

The romance section of the show, my favorite. The show starts to find out Sam likes Danny but he's too clueless to see it. When there's always a popular girl at the school every boy wants to date, Paulina is her. Paulina is the Latino cheerleader who's in love with Danny's ghost half and feel utterly disguised by his human side. Soon he finds another girl named Valerie, they dated. All the Danny and Sam fan growled but Valerie's in love with his human side and wants to kill his ghost side! Sam is the only one who cares for both sides. At the end of the series, they finally dated and the best couple!

Danny Phantom was premièred April 3rd 2004 on the children station, Nickelodeon or "Nick". The show was created by Elmer "Butch" Hartman and produced by Illionfold Studios. Butch also created T.U.F.F Puppy, Fairly Odd Parents and of course Danny Phantom. The show was very popular and got 8.8 out of ten of DP fans; including me. In May 25th 2007 with Phantom Planet; and of course, fans are still fighting for the rights to get the show back.

That's why I'm here. I need more signatures on our petition called "Save Danny". I already signed, of course, and we gotten it to 10300 people. Still "Nick" needs more people to sign up before they are convince. Danny Phantom has a certain flame of inspiration. If you won't sign for me, then sign for the kids in the future! Danny Phantom makes people want to write more, the more they write the better they get. If you're in to art, and art is writing, music, drawing; then do it for the next generation! Make better for them, that's was my encouragement for me to write and over the past year. I made 30 writing in two styles of writing and my grammar went up. I read more and it's fantastic. When I started, people followed me; that's how it works. So please sign up, and the best thing is, you don't have to pay if you don't want too. Help us save Danny and it'll help within a few days; it'll help the world.

~Jaded Jimmie


End file.
